dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel VS Natsu
DBX - Natsu Dragneel VS Axel Lea.png|Commander Ghost NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Description Kingdom Hearts VS Fairy Tail! Two fiery slayers of evil burn up the stage! ---- A dragon temple... Footsteps could be heard as a red-haired man slowly strolled through the floor, dragon statues standing next to him as he did. Axel 'trodden on as he stopped to admire the area for a second. '"Huh. Weird place..." Axel stepped forward and took one step back. A noise was coming from nearby. "What the-" BOOM! The dragon statue next to Axel had its head knocked off and burst into flames! Pieces of it scattered everywhere, burning as a man with spiky pinkish hair stepped out and crunched his fists. "Yup. That's the guy. Hey, redhead, I heard you've been involved in tearing up the nearby village. As big a feat as that is, I can't let you get away with it." "Nah, I got what you mean." Axel smirked and, without giving a single fuck, boomeranged his chakram right at Natsu's head, grabbing it back and pointing it ahead. "Time to feel the heat!" HERE WE GO! (Cue Natsu's Theme) As soon as the chakram came back to Axel, he dashed off in a flurry of blazes as Natsu lit both fists on fire. As Axel was about to reach him, Natsu stuck out a blazing fist and punched the Organization member into a wall. Some debris fell as Axel brushed it off and got back up. "Not bad, but my job's to make ya burn!" Axel hurled both his chakrams as he leapt into the air, enshrouded in flames. Natsu jumped up, too, and punched Axel full-force into the ground. Axel got up and was punched twice more by Natsu, who then lit up his fist one more time and pulled it back, ready to slug Axel full-force. WHAM! Both Axel's chakrams struck Natsu in the back! Stunned, Natsu took a step back as Axel grabbed his chakrams and slammed them into him twice. The dizzied Natsu was then kicked to a wall, which, as he crashed into, Natsu made debris fall. Axel then gathered his chakrams in front of him, setting them on fire as he sent the blazes dancing forward to meet Natsu. As soon as the Fairy Tail Guild's Fire Dragon Slayer Mage recovered, his eyes widened as he forcefully opened his mouth. The flames instantly went right in, letting Dragneel comfortably eat them. "Wait... Dude, did you just eat fire...?" "Hell yes I did! Now take this! FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" Axel stepped back, partly worried and partly frightened as the blazes erupted out right at him, forcing him to block with his chakram. However, the flames engulfed him, singing the entire area and collapsing the wall. Natsu cracked his knuckles. "How did ya like that?!" Axel stuck his hand out of the debris, much to Natsu's surprise. As the dragon slayer cringed, Axel burst out of the debris, clearly singed, but very much on fire. He then erupted into blazes just for good measure. "Not very much... But I've got one last trick up my sleeve, GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" Axel burst out and began brutally blitzing away at Natsu shrouded with fire. Natsu was unable to react as Axel, blitzing right in front of him, slammed the chakrams into him and knocked him several meters back. An exhausted Natsu coughed up blood as Axel began walking towards him to finish the job, but just then... "GROOOOOAGH!" A colossal shadow rose up from behind! A massive Heartless appeared behind Natsu and Axel, and roared, sending dark energy flying everywhere. Axel looked at Natsu, and they nodded, good with settling each other's differences for the time being. "Let's show this guy..." "Not to play with fire!" Axel blitzed ahead and began rapidly slamming his chakrams onto the Heartless' head as it roared, the chakrams slowly catching fire. However, the beast merely roared twice more and used its horn to knock Axel right into Natsu, knocking them both over! "Ow, hey!" Natsu got back up alongside Axel, letting flames onto his fists as they both dashed ahead and began rapidly attacking the Heartless, setting blazes to it, but it's roar merely forced them both to back off due to the dark pressure! "Gah! It's no use... We only have one option!" "You got it!" As the darkness stopped, the Heartless raised its claws to unleash a shockwave. Natsu turned and opened his mouth at Axel, whereas Axel used the chakrams to launch all his fire at once into Natsu's mouth. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" Natsu then spat the flames full-force into the Heartless' face, singing it, followed by Axel spinning his chakrams in his hands full force. "Burn!" The spinning chakrams caught fire as the blazes erupted out, enshrouding the entire battlefield as Natsu covered himself. Flames erupted out, a bright orange wiping out the heartless. Soon, it was all smoke as Axel lowered his chakram and watched a heart fly into the air. He then turned to Natsu. "Screw off before I change my mind." "I'd say the same for you." The two fire users walked off, backs turned. DBX! ---- Lion:- BURN, BABY BURN! This DBX is inconclusive. Next time, the season ends with a malevolent duel of baddies. Category:SlashLion5K Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music